


never gonna smile with the way that you're wired

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH Rarepairs Week, Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Pre-Relationship, and everything that happened at stratford tower, ive been on this site like 4 years still cant tag a fic, mentions of trying to kidnap a child, you know just canon typical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: “Thanks, but I think I’ll turn that one down. You guys don’t want me around your safe haven or whatever.”“We all have our stories, our fears. Some of us understand more than you think.”
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Simon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	never gonna smile with the way that you're wired

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw literally one fic in my subscriptions about a DBH rarepair week, which I don't know anything about because I don't use tumblr, and thought "ah, what an excellent excuse to write fic instead of doing my online classes".  
> I think today's prompt was confession/flowers and I guess this is a confession. Of past trauma. Listen, I came up with this very last minute, I probably won't do the whole week and technically it's now Tuesday. Time means nothing.
> 
> Title from 'All Alone' by Fun.

Meeting the Jericho leaders was a mistake. Sixty didn’t fit in here, surrounded by polite conversations and chess tables and million dollar paintings - well, actually, Elijah had many original Manfred’s, but that wasn’t the point. The Manfred residence wasn’t just a mansion, it was a  _ home _ , full of people who knew how to be things other than angry. Even North, to his complete surprise.

He ran a finger along the spines of the old book collection, trying to find anything from this century. He needed a distraction from whatever politics talk was happening. When Markus said “oh, you should come for dinner, and bring any androids you still have,” he didn’t expect to be invited along too. He thought Markus just wanted to make sure the RT600’s were all deviant and looked after. He kind of forgot that he lived there too.

So he followed along, kept quiet so that he didn’t end up yelling or breaking something, and stayed on the opposite side of the room to Connor. He absolutely loved being in the same room as someone he tried to kill (and had succeeded in killing seven other versions of) and who had left him immobile in an empty warehouse for nine days. It was his favourite hobby.

A second shadow fell over the bookcase but Sixty didn’t bother to look up at who it was. “Am I allowed to leave yet?” he asked, as he pulled out a copy of Jane Eyre. Hm, a romance. Sounds terrible.

“Unfortunately, I think Markus and Josh are still convincing Chloe to take up a public relations position,” came a soft voice from his left, and Sixty looked over his shoulder to see Simon there, smiling at him as if he was welcome among the people of Jericho.

“And so they sent human resources over to talk to me?”

Simon shrugged, that smile still on his face. “You’ve been avoiding everyone all night. The least I can do is make sure you know you have a place with us.”

Sixty almost laughed. “Thanks, but I think I’ll turn that one down. You guys don’t want me around your safe haven or whatever.”

“Whatever reasoning you have for that, I’m sure I have a counter for it.”

Sixty opened the book just so that he didn’t have to look at that smile anymore. Sure, it was nicer than the fake, sarcastic smiles he received from Elijah, or the sympathetic ones the Chloe’s gave him constantly, but that didn’t mean he wanted to see it. “I’ve killed seven androids. I have immense trust issues due to being left behind and forgotten for an extended period of time, and if you leave me alone in a room with Connor or Lieutenant Anderson I will, at a minimum, think very hard about putting a bullet in their heads. I react angrily and violently to the slightest inconvenience. And, to be honest, my current accommodation is probably nicer.”

There was a pause before Simon responded, and Sixty turned a few pages to fill it, barely processing a single word on the pages. “Can I show you something?” Simon eventually asked, a bare white hand held out like a peace offering.

Sixty reached for it tentatively, not used to interfacing with other androids. He quickly filed away anything that he didn’t want Simon to see and then opened the connection.

Images and sounds immediately washed over him, accompanied by an emotion different to what he’d felt seconds before. Fear, he deduced, coming from the man whose hand he was holding. Memories flew past until Simon seemed to find what he was looking for, and fragments joined together in a way that made some semblance of a story. 

_ A park, and a little girl. Gracie. Then there was a couple talking to him and then they were gone and it wasn’t just Gracie, there was a man as well. Holding her hand and leading her away. Badbadbad- he ran, but a red wall stopped him from grabbing the stranger. He pushed and shoved, clawed and kicked  _ ~~_ Protect Gracie _ ~~ _ and there was so much red. On his hands now, not a wall. Someone was screaming. Was it her?  _

_ Another day. More blood, but this time blue and his. It was so cold but North’s eyes were colder. We have to shoot him! But he had the gun. It was dark and he couldn’t see North, or anyone, hidden on the roof. They left him. He had the gun, they had to shoot him, maybe he should just do the job himself. _

_ He didn’t. But there was no one at the bottom of the tower. At Ferndale. At Jericho. They left him and didn’t come back  _ ~~_ they didn’t protect him _ ~~ _. Someone screamed and cried that night, deep in the ship. _

_ Was it him? _

Simon pulled away just as Sixty felt his own stress levels begin to rise. “We all have our stories, our fears. Some of us understand more than you think.”

Sixty had no idea what to say to that, or to any of it. This certainly wasn’t in his social programming. “I’m sorry that happened to you,” he settled on eventually as he struggled to work through his more complicated emotions. This deviancy thing was hard sometimes.

“You know where to find me if you ever need to talk about it,” Simon said gently. Sixty wondered for a second if he’d downloaded some KL900 programming. “I’ll even bring bubble wrap.”

“Thank you. I’ll… consider it,” Sixty replied, releasing a breath that he didn’t need to hold. “Just as long as I don’t have to see  _ him _ .”

Sixty turned back to the shelving and slid the book back into its place - really, a romance? He should’ve distracted himself with literally anything else, now he looked like a sap - and felt a hand fall on his shoulder. “Or just come to keep me company,” a soft voice said, breath warm against his ear. 

He turned to respond, but Simon was already walking back to his companions. At least, that’s what Sixty had considered them to be ten minutes ago. Maybe the other Jericho leaders were just coworkers to Simon now. Maybe they both needed a friend.

There was a feeling in his chest that for once didn’t make him want to tear the wood away from the walls.  _ Hope, _ his systems supplied, and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway follow me on twitter @crashingnowave send me memes or discord links im lonely


End file.
